


The Ten Drawbacks Of Immortality

by sad_write_now



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, I might not continue this, I’ll add more tags later, but if it gets like the tiniest bit of attention i will, haha look it’s a bad bfu fic, iv’e got no problem with people who do tho, i’m too lazy to proofread, this isn’t shyan because i don’t like shipping real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_write_now/pseuds/sad_write_now
Summary: Immortality sounds good at first but after living through all of eternity Shane begs to differ.





	The Ten Drawbacks Of Immortality

1.You never get any rest

Shane had never known rest. The being from the start of time was working through that making sure that that the world was balanced. You need war to obtain peace. Evil to obtain good. The humans have always been greedy never having enough demonizing things that seem wrong, sinful, to the untrained eyes. Only a couple of humans have realized this.  
Well he did get rest but it felt like a split second a blink and you miss it moment. An infinitely small amount of time. He technically didn't need sleep but he liked it a small sneak peek into death something he would never reach. But hear he was struggling to leave the warmth of his covers  
when he finally did he was startled by the sudden coolness of the room. Don't get me wrong he could survive in any temperatures he was immortal after all but it just wasn't pleasant. he had always been a hot person some of his friends like to joke that he wanted to be in hell. He missed his demon friends they always cheered him up when he was in these moods. The drawbacks of immortality making him miserable.


End file.
